The Movie 2 : The Guardian of Nature
by Fairygal11
Summary: During a vacation, the Knights and the Guardians run across an old legend that threatens to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

~o~O~o~

The movie begins in cinema style as the sound of a flute is playing in the background as it shows Monworld and its realm and then there is an ancient shrine from within stood a statue of a legendary creature and old writing on the wall that talked about an ancient prophecy.

Aria's voice narrates, "It guards the skies in a sea of mist, keeping calm the winds of nature. It swims in waters of Heaven's realm and leaves soothing light in its path. This creature who, though seen by few, is known by all who live below. And if he who lives above the sea, doth leave his realm of cloud then truly all who on surface dwell, would slowly be snuffed out."

The scene shows Aria sitting on a lone hillside as she shut a large book that she was reading from.

"This is the legend for the passing of the Sea of Clouds. It's more commonly referred to as The Sea in the Sky. It's a weeklong event that happens every year during the fall of Mon World. The skies are darkened due to the clouds blocking out the sun, so it always looks like it's going to rain. But the best thing is the array of lights that ripple across the underside of the cloud cover. It's one of my favorite times of the year. But…I've always wondered something does this beast who lives in this sea of clouds actually exist? No one really knows, as no one has seen it in over 300 years. Personally, I think he does. But there are plenty of others who would love to prove me wrong."

Ryoki lifts her head and meows a sort of chirping noise. Aria smiles. "Well, maybe one day I'll go up there myself and see. Who knows, maybe this year will be different?"

The scene fades out and then opens up in Kaze, Noah and Ruby's house. Ruby is in an excited mood.

Ruby says, "This is one of the BEST times of the year! I've been waiting for this for-EVER!"

Kaze says, "Hhaahah! ME too! This is gonna be sweet!" He is packing a lot of stuff in his backpack. "Fall Vacation!"

Noah says, "It'll be nice to take a break from both school and fighting demons." He is packing a few things in his backpack even some books. "And everyone is planning to go to Monworld for vacation."

Kaze says, "I know! And whats even better is were going to thee most coolest place in Monworld!"

Noah says, "A place known for its ancient legends."

Kaze says, And for its finest foods!

Noah says, And beautiful scenaries.

Ruby says, "I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about the annual event that takes place this week the passing of the Sea in the Sky. It's one of my favorite events in the whole of Mon World. And even if fall vacation hadn't come, I'd 've skipped out on school anyway to spend the whole week in Mon World to watch it."

Kaze says, "And we get to see it in Aero City on the floating continent of Skyria that rests between the Earth Realm and Wind Realm! Its gonna be the bomb! OooH! I can't wait to see it! I heard stories of such a place, but never in my life did I imagine that I'm gonna see it!"

Noah says, "This is the first time we've been there Kaze. Though it will be exciting to see this event.

It shows at DIamond's house she was in her room brushing her long hair (during the series her hair has gotten longer) as she placed it in a ponytail holder(like the kind Eccentro wears) which was blue as Blossom held it with her paws until Diamond got it in."

DIamond says, "Okay, you can let go Blossom."

Blossom says, "Let's go, Roarr!"

Diamond looks in the mirror and smiles. "There. Perfect, you know since my hair got so long I didn't schedule to get it cut, but thats alright. Besides at least I get to wear this ponytail holder. Just wait til Eccentro sees it." Her eyes are sparkling. "Ah and the best thing of all we'll be going to Aero City of Skyria. I heard from Noah its supposed to have the best view of the great event taking place."

It shows behind her her backpack full of supplies, clothes and other things she's bringing on the trip.

Diamond says, "What could be more perfect..." She is blushing a bit.

Blossom says, "Roarr.."

At Ryuji's house Pero is sitting on Ryuji's clothes in his backpack as Ryuji is fixing his hair.

Ryuji says, " Yep. Looking good, Ryuji. Hahah, this is great Pero a vacation in a cool place and a cool event is gonna take place. I can't wait to see it."

Pero says, "Perrr..."

Ryuji says, "Yeah I know its gonna rock." He walks over and pets him.

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile at the castle

Emerald zips up her backpack. "There, all my needed supplies. Extra clothes, medicine, herbs, some water, and other necessities."

"Meow..."Mia is resting on Emerald's shoulder.

Emerald giggles as she pets Mia.

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile in the castle in Eccentro's room Eccentro was packing who was also quite excited about this event and vacation.

Eccentro was whistling as he stuffed things into his duffle bag.

Eccentro says, "Oh this is going to be great! No Tanaka, no training, no fighting…we're just going to relax and take in the views for an entire week. What could be better than that?"

Batch says, "Not being late could be one." Eccentro turns to look behind him. There he sees Batch and Gluko standing in the doorway with their packs slung over their shoulders.

Eccentro says, "Late?"

Gluko says, "We're supposed to be meeting the others in about 10 minutes."

Eccentro says, "We are?"

Batch says, "Yeah, so quit packing your entire room and hurry up."

She and Gluko walk away.

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile with Mondo and Rockna

Rockna says, "Come in here and make sure I got everything packed for you Mondo!"

Mondo says, "Coming!" he enters the room and looks through the backpack. "Looks like it."

Rockna says, "Alright then! Looks like we can head out and pick up the others."

Mondo says, "Right."

Back over at the castle Diamond and Meryl were arriving.

Meryl says, "You know, Diamond I really like your new hair style."

Diamond says, "Thanks Meryl. Say where's your backpack with your stuff?"

Meryl says, "Ohh all in here." She holds up hatchel. "My hatchel is magic so it can hold a lot of things without getting heavy."

DIamond says, " How do you know what to pull out?"

Meryl says, "I know by just thinking of it."

Diamond has a sweatdrop.

Vyers says, "Bonjour Madamoiselles!" He is waving with his duffle bag.

Meryl says, Hello Vyers-KUn!" She is waving.

Kaju says, "Hey you guys right on time. Ooh...Diamond did you do something with your hair the end part looks like it was put in a weird bundle like his highness does?"

Diamond says, " It's a new style though its something different from any other ponytail scrunchies and besides it is kinda cool too."

Batch opens the door. "Ah you're here." She turns to Diamond. "Who are you trying to impress with your hair Diamond?"

Diamond Huh? away with a sly look on her face and anime beady eyes What makes you say that Batch?

Batch says, "Don't play coy." she sighs "Whatever. We're nearly ready to take off."

Diamond says, "Alright braid-head."

Meryl says, "Actually, Batch, Diamond's gonna impress Eccentro with her new hair style."

"Meryl!" Diamond is blushing, a bit embarassed.

Batch says, "Why am I not surprised?..." She walk into the castle, leaving the door open for the others so they could come in.

Kaju is trying to push down stuff in his backpack "Commeee on, get in there."

Diamond says, "Hey Kaju. Need a hand there?"

Kaju says, "Oh no I almost got it...just pushing in one more of my gadgets to bring. He pushes in the backpack and then zips it up. His backpack was quite big.

Meryl says, "Kaju, we're only going for a week not a whole month."

Kaju says, "I know, I just wanted to bring everything that would be important for on our trip."

Batch asks, "Like…?"

Kaju says, "Well, many useful gadgets like the Life hook which is a grappling hook that locks hold tightly with rope extending from it and some other things. I mean who knows when it'll come in handy?"

Meryl has a weatdrop.

Diamond has a sweatdrop.

Kaze says, "Hey anybody inside with Ruby and Noah.

Diamond says, "Yeah of course we're here."

Kaze says, "Woah, hey Diamond, you did something to your hair. It's bundled up in that holder."

Diamond says, "It's a new look besides its much better than going with the pigtail look."

Noah says, "You know back home in the Water Realm some girls put their hair in a fin style to make it look like their hair has a fin."

Ruby says, "I don't know…the pigtails might suit her…"

Diamond says, "Yeah I was thinking that, but then again I could have gone with the Ranma look that was my second option."

Ryuji is walking in with Pero on his head. "A Ranma look with the pigtails? That would be something though with that hair style I say in a way it's cute."

Batch says, "So you're not going with Mondo and Rockna Ryuji?"

Ryuji says, "Oh I am. I just gotta stop here because I left my deck in the guest room. It'll only take a .. " He goes up the stairs.

Kaze says, "Well hurry Ryuji. Because we gotta get a moving. I Totally can't wait to seee AERO City!" His eyes are sparkling.

Batch says, "Actually, I'm kinda surprised that you've never been there Kaze."

Gluko says, "Since you're the Guardian of Wind and all."

Ruby says, "Yeah, shouldn't you know a little more about the realm you protect? Or were you just hoping that Aria would tell you about it?"

Kaze says, "Well, I never been to Aero City before because I had been living in the village all my life and never got out of it to explore, but I DID hear stories about places especially Aero City."

Kaju says, "I heard also that its one of the cities that uses wind power to power things especially make wind-type devices and vehicles to get around even using wind-type monsters too."

Kaze says, "Wow thats something."

Kaju says, "Yeah I heard it in an old book Noah lended me."

Noah nods. "I found that book when I visited a Wind Realm Kingdom."

Ruby says,"Enough jabber! We've got to get going or we'll miss the formation of the Sea of Clouds!"

Diamond says, "Yeah lets get a moving."

Meryl says, "Hey Ryuji you can hitch a ride with us!"

Ryuji says, "That's cool!"

Noah has a sweatdrop and sighs.

~o~O~o~

SOon the scene changes to Monworld as it shows the two symbols appear as the Utopian Eagle and the Flying Lion enter the Wind Realm.

Mondo says via transmission, "You know Ryuji, next time you decide to ditch us you should let us know a little sooner."

Ryuji has a sweatdrop. "Sorry guys and for your opinion, I didn't ditch I just forgot my deck at Prince's place."

Noah says,"You should be more careful with your deck Ryuji. If it was stolen then that would have been another story."

Ryuji says, "Who asked you Fish boy?"

Noah has s small anime vein on his head. "Fish boy? Ahem...I'll let that one slide, but next time I'll put you on ice."

Ruby says, "We haven't even gotten to Aero City yet and they're already getting on each other's nerves…"

Rockna is chuckling "It doesn't really matter. Aero City should be coming into view in about a minute. Once we arrive, everything will be…a little less tense."

Ruby says, "And we'll have to hurry and unpack. I want a good view for the starting of the event."

Batch says, "You seem a little obsessed with this…"

Ruby says, "It's my favorite event of the year…and it brings back some good memories."

Diamond thinks "I know it'll create some good memories too." She looks at Eccentro and hides a blush.

Emerald says, "I can't wait to see the event. I bet its gonna be magnificent."

Mondo says, "Well we'll be able to watch it in full once we get there. Speaking of which…"

In the horizon the city comes into view. There is one major floating island connected to several other smaller ones by bridges of land and steel. Adorning the island are trees, waterfalls and beautiful buildings of marble, silver and crystal. Windmills are placed all around the land and the blades spun with the passing wind. The whole place seems to shimmer. In the very center of the largest island stood a tall, glistening tower.

Rockna says, "The place we want is where that tower is. Aero City surrounds it."

Emerald Wowww...

Kaze whistles. "Man...just like the stories I heard of it."

Meryl takes out a video camera and starts recording. "And here we are Skyria home of Aero City the one with the tower in which the event is going to take place."

Ruby says, "Actually, it's just the place with the best view to see the event. We could watch it from anywhere in Mon World, but it's better to be as close as possible."

Batch says, "You guys better hold on, we're going in for a landing."

The ships descend and the scene cuts to show them as they exit and begin walking around the glittering streets of Aero City. There were many people about, some going about their daily business, others selling trinkets pertaining to the Sea in the Sky event, others just hanging out.

A candy Vendor calls, "Cloud Cotton Candy! Get your CLoud Cotton Candy here! The lightest and fluffiest cotton candy here in Aero City!"

A ride vendor calls, "Take a ride on the Wind-Cycle and get a magnificent view of the event!"

A trinket vendor calls, "Nifty Pinwheels for your houses. We got some great Breeze Bikes! A good way to get around the city!"

Batch says, "Wow…I never expected it to be so much like a…carnival…"

Eccentro says, "Where are we supposed to be going?"

Ruby says, "Ah, the hotel is this way." Ruby begins to walk towards the large silver tower in the middle of the city.

Rockna says, "So, we're actually staying in the center-point of the city?"

Ruby says, "Yeah, you have no idea how much effort it took to get a room in here. I had to book us rooms months in advance and it was expensive. You guys owe me big time."

Kaze says, "Gee, like money wise or another thing. I mean you know there is always a catch at the end of what Ruby does is "nice".

Soon Kaze is smacked by Ruby's tail. "Ow!"

Emerald says, " Look at all the flying vehicles Bikes, paddle boats...it's interesting."

Noah says, "They use wind-power here to even fuel electricity using specialized machinery built from the finest silver and metals. As well as using the wind to create vehicles such as those. I even heard that there are Air Ships that are being developed and so far a few have been made."

Ryuji says, "Thats cool.."

Kaju says, "AMaazing..." He is looking around. "This is my kind of place. TO develop such inventions as those its-incredible!"

Ruby says, "If you want Kaju, I can show you around. I know the best places to see Aero City's technology in action."

Kaju says, "Really?" His eyes lighten up. "I-I would be honored." He smiles. "Thanks Ruby."

Noah says, "Perhaps when we get settled at the hotel we can look around. I'm planning to go check out the old shrine up on the hilltop outside of Aero City. Its the reason why this event is legendary because of an old ancient legend."

Diamond asks, "An ancient legend?"

Noah says, " Yes of a great creature that lives in the Sea of Clouds."

Kaze says, "I never heard of a legend like that."

Diamond says, "You know we can rent some of the Breeze Bikes and take a float over there."

Mondo says, "Sounds like a plan to me!"

Rockna says, "I'm game." the others all agree.

Ruby says, "Well then let's get going to the hotel and check in. We can head over after that. Plus it won't be that long until the commencement takes place. The shrine is supposed to be another good spot to watch from."

Vyers says, "Another perfect place to see the event."

Kaze says, "Then what are we waiting for! LETS GO!" He soon rushes off.

DIamond calls, "Wait for us, Kaze!"

As they ran off in the shadows hid a figure of a man who had a smirk on his face. The scene changes to the hotel and as they check in it shows the rooms.

Ryuji says, "Woahh! Check out our rooms! Is this a room or a royal suite!"

Kaze says, "Yeah its so fancy!"

Meryl is bouncing on her bed. "Guys! The beds are so soft as a cloud you can bounce on them."

Pero, Impy, Blossom and Mia are jumping on Kaze's bed.

Ruby says, "What did you guys expect? I only go for the most royal of rooms."

Rockna says, "And we are very grateful for that." Batch rolls in her suitcase.

Ruby says, "Girl's side is over there." She points to the right side of the room.

Batch says, "Any room in general I should be setting stuff in?"

Ruby says, "Well, the way I planned it you, Gluko and Meryl would be in the third room, Diamond, Emerald and Rockna would be in the second, and Aria and I would be in the first."

Kaze says, " I guess that leaves us guys to split rooms."

Ryuji says, "The old fashioned separation of girls and guys."

Noah says, "I say its a good system."

DIamond places her backpack on her bed.

Emerald is looking at the window. "Woww." She look at the view. "It's beautiful..."

Ruby says, "That's why I had to get rooms here, the view is perfect…not to mention completely visible from MY room…"

Batch says, "You grabbed the one with the best window view didn't you?"

Ruby says, "Of course, I had to pay for the place, so I get the best view. But you all have windows too, so you can't be that crabby about it."

"Err.."Kaze has an anime vein a bit. "Why thank you very much "YOUR Lioness."

Kaze is smacked on the face by Ruby's tail. "Ow! Again with the tail."

Diamond says, "Anyway how about we go over and check out that shrine?"

Noah says, "Sounds good to me."

Kaze says, "And then when we get back we can grab some chow before the event takes place.

Ruby says, "There might not be time for that, the event starts soon. So you might just want to take something with you or grab something on the way over."

Rockna says, "Well then, we should be off so that we are not caught mid journey when it begins."

Mondo says, "Agreed."

The scene changes at the gang are riding on Breeze Bikes towards the shrine. Ruby was in the lead as she knew where it was. Kaze was on his bike chowing down on some cotton candy.

Rockna says, "Do you know how much farther it is Ruby?"

Ruby says, "Not long now. And we'll have plenty of time to get situated for the sight."

The scene shows the group as they ride off over the hills. It switches as they pull up by a cliff side that had a rocky path leading down its center. The outcropping was surrounded by a water on all sides and a waterfall fell behind it. The shrine was at the end, overlooking the waterfall's edge. The entrance to the shrine was built into a hill that rose up.

"There it is. We can sit on top of the shrine's hill and watch from there."

Batch says, "Looks like someone already beat us to it." they all look at who was sitting atop the hill already. Turned out it was Aria and Ryoki. As the group approached, Aria's ears perked up and she turned to them with a friendly wave.

Aria says, "I was wondering when you were going to show up, Ruby. I saved our place."

Ruby says, "I was worried you weren't going to show up at all. I got us a room in the Silver Tower. It has the best view."

Aria says, " Perfect."

~o~O~o~


	2. Chapter 2

~o~O~o~

Kaze is munching on some cotton candy. "Mmm! Oooh man! This stuff is more fluffier than what Earth has!"

"Wowww..." Diamond sees the view. "It's beautiful. This is definitely a perfect place to see the event."

Meryl is with a video camera, still running. "Yeah this is one event we'll keep watching over and over until next year's." She smiles.

Vyers looks using binoculars. "I see some of the air ships and Wind Cycles are all up there to get a closer view of the event."

Noah says, "Those who are closer to it are trying to see if they can see the legendary creature in the mist of it. Every year people try to see if they can see it, but its hard to make out at times. The creature hidden in the Sea of Clouds is a mystery to Monworld. Even if monsters flew up in the clouds it'll hard for them to spot the creature for like water it blends with its surroundings unseen by any."

Aria says, "Many people claim to see it, but no physical evidence of the creature exists and it's been over 300 years since the last note-worthy claim has come about." She stands and then jumps down in front of the shrine's entrance. "There's still a few minutes left until it begins, so why not take a look at the shrine?"

Diamond says, "Sure, lets go check it out."

As soon as they enter the shrine there are torches lit that showed ancient drawings on the wall especially of a dark phoenix and the creature and ancient writing about as they enter the main chamber and as they did they saw a man staring at the statue of the creature.

"A magnificent creature...a rare monster who is the Protector of Nature...is like an Enigma to be unraveled..."

Soon the figure turns around seeing the group.

"Ah have you come to see this wonderful shrine. This place is all so full of history and facts of the true legend behind the event about to take place."

Ryuji says, "And you are?"

Noah says, "He's Alexander the 3rd. A collector of rare artifacts and the most adventurous explorer of Monworld who is fascinated by its history and does all he can to unravel it. He was the first ever of Aero City to invent the air ship. He has his own known as the Hikokyu."

Rockna says, "You were the first in Aero City to build an air ship? That's amazing!"

Mondo says, "I'll say!"

Ruby says, to Alexander. "So, you're interested in The Legend of Thuya too?"

Aria says, "I don't think we should talk with guy about that…I don't trust him."

Diamond says, "The legend of Thuya?"

Alexander says, "Thuya, the one to which this shrine is dedicated. He is the one who guards the Sea of Mist and protects nature from harm from his realm above. He is one of my primary interests." He glances down at a watch-like device on his wrist. "Well, it is almost time for the beginning of The Rising. Perhaps I will see you all again." He walks past them and exits the shrine area, disappearing from sight.

Aria says, "I don't like him. There's something off with him."

Ruby says, "You're being paranoid. Come on, or we'll miss The Rising!"

They all rush outside and clamber up onto the hill above the shrine entrance. As they look up at the sky, suddenly waves upon waves of clouds begin to billow in, shimmering with multicolored light. The clouds spread like flowing water across the sky, filling up every inch of space. The world darkens as the clouds encircled the sun and then hid it from view, casting a rainy haze on the land. Flashes of light lights the underbelly of the clouds, sending waves of slowly fading color spreading throughout the area. Colliding colors blended together and swirled into something new. The clouds acted like a raging sea, but as the minutes passed, it became calm slowly rippling with colored light.

Diamond says, "Woahh..."

Vyers says, "Magnifico..."

Ryuji says, "Now that is cool."

Meryl is recording the event going.

Noah says, "Simply magnificent."

Kaze says, "WOahhh...SO Rad."

Emerald is amazed at the sight.

Batch says, "Whoa, awesome!"

Gluko says, "Such pretty lights!"

Eccentro says, "It's mesmerizing."

Rockna says, "Aww…so romantic!"

Mondo says, "Way cooler than any light show I've seen."

Ruby says, "Just like way back then, 'ey Aria?"

Aria nods. "Yeah…just like back then." She smiles and looks back toward the sky. Her smile fades and her eyes widen as she spots movement among the clouds, as though a creature traveled just out of sight. No one else saw this except Aria. "T-Thuya?"

Ruby says, "Huh? What was that you said?"

Aria says, "Uh…nothing…"

Kaze says, "Woahh! This is so cool!"

Ryuji says, "And this event happens for a whole week. So cool..."

Diamond is smiling at the sight of it.

Mondo says, "So, now what are we going to do?"

Ruby says, "Well I was planning on showing Kaju around the city so he could check out some of the tech here."

Kaju nods.

Emerald says, "Well I'm going to go around the shopping for any herbs and medicines their selling event some medical books."

Noah says, "I'm going to head to the library to do some research and check about the books they got."

Kaze says, "Ha you guys can go shopping and researching all your want while I see what kind of good grub they got especially if they got their own specialized Ramen."

Ryuji says, "Hold on Kaze I'll come along."

Noah says, "Don't cause any trouble you two."

Kaze says, "Please, we're not gonna get into any trouble."

Meryl says, "I guess we all got our plans."

Rockna says, "Looks like it." Aria stands.

Aria says, "Well then I'm off. I have something I need to check in to."

Ruby says, "Are you going to go looking again?" Aria looks at her with a disapproving glance just before her Shadow Hands emerge as dragon's wings and she takes off. Ryoki lifts her head momentarily and then lays it back down.

Batch says, "Looking?"

Ruby says, "Aria does this every year. She's bound and determined to find Thuya, even though, like she said earlier, no one's really had any hard evidence that he even exists for 300 years. He's kind of drifted off into obscurity now, but she, like many others, believes that Thuya still exists."

Diamond is watching as Aria goes and thinks, "I wonder why Aria is looking for Thuya?"

Soon it shows that night in the city there is a parade going on as people are enjoying the entertainment. It shows with Mondo, Rockna and the others.

Diamond says, "I wonder if Aria does find Thuya I wonder what she'll do?"

Meryl says, "You think she'll want to talk to Thuya or..umm..well I don't know. Why does Aria want to find Thuya to prove it exists?" She is holding video camera as she has it pointed at Diamond, Eccentro and the others.

Ruby says, "It's actually quite simply really. This "obsession" of hers came about on the first day of the beginning of our friendship. Aria and I became friends on the first day of the Sea in the Sky 10 years ago. Well, that was at least the first day we met each other. On that day we only met because we got into a little spat over Thuya's existence. I didn't believe that Thuya existed, she did. You see, Sonnet used to tell Aria legends while she was growing up. And when Aria asked if Thuya existed, Sonnet told her yes. So when Aria was confronted with someone who didn't believe, she got defensive. We hated each other for nearly the entire week of the event, but then something happened and we ended up becoming friends."

Rockna says, "What happened?"

Ruby says, "Well…she sort of…saved my life." Ruby laughs nervously. "I fell from the shrine cliff side over the waterfall and she grabbed me before I plummeted to the bottom. But anyway, after that, I told her that I'd give her the chance to prove me wrong, to prove that Thuya real does exist. She vowed to do so. And so, every year afterward, she searches for him to prove me wrong. Aria loathes being wrong about things, so that's why she searches so hard."

Diamond says, "I see...now I see why the Sea in the Sky in the Sky brings back good memories."

Meryl says, "So thats how you and Aria became friends...amazing."

Ryuji says, "I'll say."

Ruby says, "Yeah. So every year afterwards we would always meet above the shrine and watch The Rising together. Then she'd usually go off and search a little before coming back to spend the rest of the week with me. There's always been one thing that bugged me though, and I've never asked her, but I've always wondered if she knew I was the Guardian of Fire even back then. I should ask her tonight…"

Ruby says, "Yeah. So every year afterwards we would always meet above the shrine and watch The Rising together. Then she'd usually go off and search a little before coming back to spend the rest of the week with me. There's always been one thing that bugged me though, and I've never asked her, but I've always wondered if she knew I was the Guardian of Fire even back then. I should ask her tonight…"

Ryuji says, "You should. I mean it doesn't to hurt Ruby."

Ruby says, "Then I will." Suddenly a loud drum roll begins and fireworks shoot up into the sky. Their light reflects on the clouds, mixing with the cloud's color and creating a new sparkling array of spectra.

Rockna says, "It's so beautiful!"

Emerald is amazed as she watched It is. Look how the light from the fireworks reflect on the clouds...its so beautfiul like a flower blooming in a garden.

Eventually the finale goes off and the street lights come on.

Ruby says, "Well, that's it for day one. Best head back to the hotel now."

Batch is stretching. "I agree."

Rockna says, "Me too. There will be plenty to do tomorrow I'm sure." Everyone nods in agreement. It shows later as everyone is sleeping the boys in their appropriate rooms and the girls in theirs. And as it always is, the boys are sleeping in disarray while the girls slumber peacefully. Ruby is still awake in her own.

Ruby is looking at the clock as she stood by the glass window wall. "It's 130 in the morning…Aria…where did you go?"

The scene fades and then switches to the next day. Everyone was up, some more awake than others. As they ate breakfast, Ruby emerged from her room.

Batch says, "About time sleeping beauty."

Rockna says, "We expected you to be up by now."

Ruby says, "I would've been, but I couldn't sleep well last night."

Gluko says, "Why's that?"

Ruby says, "Because Aria didn't come back. It's not normal behavior for her to break our tradition."

Kaju says, "That is weird...I wonder if she's alright..."

Emerald says, "Maybe we should go look for her. What if she's in trouble."

Kaze says, " If sis is in trouble she can get herself out of it, but still I am worried maybe we should go out and look for her." He is eating a Beignet Right after breakfast." I mean these Beignets are incredible."

Mondo says, "I agree with Kaze. I mean, Aria's never been in so much trouble that she couldn't find a way out." He grabs a Beignet "Aaaaand, these Beignets are delicious."

Rockna has a sweatdrop. "Boys have a one tracked mind."

Ruby says, "Well, I guess." she peers out the window. "Anyway, I'm sure she'll find us later today like she always does."

Ryuji says, "As she always does. Hey where's Noah?"

Diamond says, " He went back to the library today he said he found an interesting book that talked about Thuya."

Kaze says, "Ha that guy is always having his nose in a book. I mean, we're on vacation."

Diamond says, "Maybe you should take a lesson from Noah, Kaze. If you had your nose in a book more you'd do better in school."

"EHh!" Kaze has an anime nervous sweatdrop.

Ryuji says, "Hhahahaha she got you there Kaze."

The scene changes to the library as Noah was reading an interesting book on Thuya.

Noah says, "This is remarkable...hmm..."Disturb not the Phoenix that hides in darkness...

Lest this beast cause chaos and disorder upon the world."

Thuya shall rise to quell this monster.

If it is to fail.

Thus the world turns to the Ancient ones.

With the song of Life

Tame the Beast of the Sky..."

Noah looks closely and sees some lines were written in old ruins that was added on in the book, but cannot make it out and soon he hears a voice.

"Well now you're busy like a book worm in a library of books."

Noah turns around and sees Alexander. "Mr. Alexander."

Alexander says, "And I see you have located the book on the Legend of Thuya a book I myself had read many times."

Noah says, "Uhh yeah. I found it last night and I was so fascinated by it that I wanted to read it again. On this page it tells about an old ancient prohecy that relate to Thuya and something about a phoenix that hides in darkness."

Alexander says, "Ah yes the prophecy of The Great Cataclysm. The original translation of the runes are much more poetic than that newer version. It goes "Disturb not the Phoenix that resides in the dark, the harbinger of chaos and destruction. Lest if wings of shadow should ever take flight, all the world will tremble its coming. That day in which the great Thuya will fall and the realms shall be shroud in despair, all people must cast their gaze to the gods to return the keystone to the skies. With Thuya their sword and thine gods as a shield, the holders shall rise toward the fiend. And with the Aria of Sea and the Ballad of Gale shall Thuya gain sway over nature, the dark beast shall be smote and the order returned and the gods will return to their favor." A classy poem, but it was changed with time. You're lucky that this book still has a translation of The Great Cataclysm in it. Most editions have it taken out as people don't like to think about things like that when viewing the Sea in the Sky event."

Noah says, " And it kinda makes them not worry much too. Say Mr. Alexander, I was wondering if I could get a look at your airship being you were the very first to invent one here in Aero City."

Alexander says, "Of course. Why not bring your entire group? I'd be more than happy to show you my prized airship and then take you on a trip with my newest model. And I'll even be happy to tell you about the other parts of the Legend of Thuya if you wish. For books can only get you so far."

Noah says, "Uhh! Mr. Alexander...I-I'm honored. Very honored I mean well ahahah well um just honored. Anyway I'll go get my friends and meet you at your airship. Umm where exactly is it that you want me and my group to meet you with your ship?"

Alexander says, "Over on the east side of the city, just beyond the trees by the eastern port, you'll find my mansion and ship hanger. I'll meet you at the front gate when you arrive. Just buzz the ringer when you get there and I'll let you in."

Noah says, "Thanks sir."

~o~O~o~

Soon the scene changes to the woods heading to the eastern port as Noah and the others are heading over there.

Kaze says, "And so the dude invited us to come see his "fancy airship"."

Noah says, "Come on, Kaze, Mr. Alexander only lets a select view see inside his personal airship. It's the very first one created here in Aero City."

Vyers says, "And I want to see what his mansion looks like, surely it isn't that big compared to mois."

Kaze has a sweatdrop.

Emerald says, "I think it'll be exciting to see his airship."

Batch says, "I agree. I mean the first airship of Aero City? That'll be cool, but I really want to compare his new ship's gears to the Flying Lion's inner workings."

Eccentro says, "I'm more interested in his mansion's décor."

Gluko says, says, " Perhaps you can learn a thing or two right Boss?"

Eccentro says, "Eh? No…"

Mondo says, "Well I don't really care about seeing the old ship as much as I want to see the new one."

Rockna says, "I'm more interested in hearing more of the Legend of Thuya."

Ruby somewhat silently. "I'm interested as to why Aria hasn't shown up yet…" eventually the group arrives at a silvery brick wall where one black barred gate stood to allow passage. Noah walked up to the little intercom box and pushed the button. It buzzed.

Voice says, "Yes? What is your business?"

Noah says, "We're here to see Mr. Alexander. He invited me and my group to see him here at his mansion. My name is Noah Mizu."

Voice says, "Oh yes, I see you here. Mr. Alexander will be out shortly to meet you."

A minute passes and they see Alexander walking towards the gate.

Alexander says, "Ah, welcome to my abode. I hope the journey here wasn't too strenuous for you." he pulls something from his pocket that looks like a remote control and pushes a button. The gate slides open, allowing the group entry. They see, as they step in, a large courtyard very lush in vegetation and well kept. A pristine mansion was located at the end of the drive way as the drive circled around a statue in the center in order to allow incoming traffic back out. The statue resembled the statue that was in the Shrine of Thuya.

Diamond says, "WOahh..."

Emerald says, "Amazing..Check out the vegetation garden...so much bigger than mine."

Kaze says, "And check out the place its huge and there's a drive way too. What, does he have a Wind Vehicle? Hahha."

Vyers says, "Well it may look fancy, but my mansion is quite better than his."

Rockna says, "I don't know Vyers…I kind of like this setup."

Alexander says, "Why thank you young lady. Now if you follow me, I can take you to the hanger." he begins walking down a gravel path through the grass through a tunnel of trees.

The others follow behind him.

Meryl is recording the scenary.

Rockna says, "So, Mr. Alexander, Noah tells us that you know more about the Legend of Thuya than the books tell us."

Alexander says, "Indeed I do. Most books only reveal two parts of the story The Legend, which defines the creature who lives in the Sea of Clouds, and The Rising, which tells of the formation of the sea. In rare cases you can find books that spread a little light on a part of the legend known as The Cataclysm, but it is most likely changed from its original version. In total, there are seven parts The Legend, The Rising, The Cataclysm, The Harbinger, The Visitor, The Vessel and The Calming."

Ruby says, "Seven parts?"

Alexander says, "Yes, seven. Each of them describes the Sea of Clouds and the prophesied cataclysm surrounding them. As I said before, the first part, The Legend, describes the beast we call Thuya. The Rising describes why Thuya brings about the Sea of Clouds as well as describes the event as though through Thuya's eyes. The Cataclysm tells about a disaster that is to be brought on by the Harbinger and dealt with by the Holders and Thuya. The part of The Harbinger obviously describes the one who is to bring on The Cataclysm. The Visitor tells of one who is a keystone in The Cataclysm and the last part, The Vessel, describes one who is used directly by Thuya to bring about the end of The Cataclysm."

Batch says, "Wow, that's some pretty deep stuff."

Alexander says, "Indeed it is. I have done much research surrounding The Legend of Thuya, and even believe that this cataclysm may have come to pass in ancient times, but I can only speculate about it."

Noah So the Holders...which could be the ancient beasts of Monworld and this Vessel...you mean someone who is to be used by Thuya like a-host?

Diamond says, "Like being the creature's host to stop the one who wants to bring the Cataclysm."

Vyers says, "This is all very interesting, Alexander."

Alexander says, "It is indeed. I am most curious about The Visitor and The Vessel. As I said, The Visitor is going to be someone used by the Harbinger. As for The Vessel, it seems that, as you said, they will be a host body for Thuya. The legend itself seems to say that Thuya, when he falls, will need a body to reside in in order to heal himself. This Vessel will adorn his mark. The Vessel must also be someone specific, a believer of some sorts. The legend only tells so much of course, but it is very specific on certain things." a building appears ahead. "Ah, here we are, the hanger. I will take you to the back to view my first airship, and then I will take you elsewhere so that we may set off toward the Sea in the Sky."

Noah says, "Huh! You mean..."

Diamond says, "The sea in the sky?"

Meryl says, "Soo cool!" Her eyes are sparkling.

Kaze says, "Awesome! A closeup view of the Sea in the sky! Oh man this is gonna be so cool!"

Alexander pushes another button on his remote and the door of the hanger rises up. Inside there are multiple ships some streamline, some with multiple propellers circling it, and others that were small one man vehicles.

Alexander says, "And there she is the first one I built." The lights come on to reveal a two man ship. The main body was an orb while the wings were almost like a bat's but they curved down to the ground and doubled as landing gear. "I call it the Gossamer."

Mondo says, "Wow cool!"

Rockna says, "It's smaller than what I expected. But it's so cute!"

Kaju says, "Incredible! Simply magnificent design and structure!" He is looking at it.

Alexander says, "I'm glad you think so. It was specifically designed for two people and aerodynamically crafted so as to float light on air as well as slice through it with ease. You see, the curvature of the wings is specifically designed to push the aircraft up when the air from going forward is trapped between them. This lets the craft rely less on engine power and magic and more on the natural use of air currents."

Kaju says, "Amazing...Simply amazing!"

Emerald is smiling as she looks around.

Ryuji says, "So Alexander "The Great" so what aircraft are we gonna use to see this "Sea in the sky"?"

Alexander says, "My newest…and largest, model." He points his remote towards the darkness in the back. He hits a button and the lights flip on, revealing a ship that was twice the size of his mansion. "I call it, The Titan."

~o~O~o~


	3. Chapter 3

~o~O~o~

The ship, like the Gossamer, has an orb for the main cockpit and area of the ship. Around the orbs are several large, thick rings, each a different type of metal. The largest of the rings is black and has spikes that extended past both the top and the bottom of the ring, but they extend farther down to double as landing gear. Even as the ship sits there, inactive, some of the smaller rings were still spinning about, twirling around each other, waiting to come online.

Mondo says, "I-it's huge!"

Batch says, "No wonder this hangar is so big!"

Diamond says, "Sugoi..."

Ryuji says, "That has to be the largest ship I've ever seen."

Noah is amazed.

Alexander says, "So, are you all ready to take off?"

There is a resounding yes! and the group enters the ship. Slowly the engines begin to glow and kick on as the ship begins to hover above the ground. A hatch in the top of the hanger opens and the ship begins to rise out of it. As it clears the hanger's airspace, the ship kicks into full throttle and takes off. They rise towards the Sea of Clouds and slowly enter into it. Once they are fully submerged they find themselves in a rippling array of light as well as surrounding bolts of lightning that danced calmly around them.

Kaze says, "Woahhh...amazing.."

Diamond says, "I know...its incredible."

Noah says, " I don't believe it...the Sea of Clouds...we're actually here."

Two dragons flew by.

Mondo "Whoa, Wind Dragons!"

Alexander says, "You do not think that we are the only ones to come into the Sea of Clouds do you? Many monsters come here to see what happens behind the clouds. And as you can see, it is just as beautiful as the spectacle outside."

Meryl says, "I'll say." She is recording with her video camera.

The ship flies on through the clouds and as it gets farther and farther away, a silhouette crossed in front of the camera, which was obviously Aria's.

The scene switches to later that evening as the gang is heading back to the hotel. Currently they are munching on some food they had bought and conversing about the trip in Alexander's ship.

Mondo says, "Aw man this is great watching The Rising from one of the best spots on day one, going into the Sea of Clouds in an awesome airship on day two! I can't wait to see how the week gets better!"

Kaju says, "Yeah! It was amazing! All those inventions and gadgets Mr. Alexander had its incredible!"

Meryl says, "Its weird we didn't see Aria all day today."

Ruby says, "She'd better show up soon, or I'll–"

Aria says, "You'll what?" Aria emerges from a side street, Ryoki walking casually at her side. Aria walks up to Ruby.

Ruby says, "I'll this." Ruby slaps her in the face. Aria shakes it off and then replies casually.

Aria says, "Must our relationship be so abusive Ruby?"

Ruby says, "You DITCHED me!"

Aria says, "I didn't mean to! Something came up. That, and my shoulder has been bothering me all day." She lifts her hand to the back of her right shoulder. "It doesn't hurt or anything, but, it's still bothering me…I can't really describe it. It's…like a feeling or something."

Kaju says, "What kind of feeling?"

Aria says, "I'm not really sure. It's like…uh…something is being etched into my skin, but there's nothing there."

Ryuji says, "Weird..."

Meryl says, "Yeah totally weird."

Aria shrugs. "I've had worse."

Ruby says, "Well, we need to get back to the hotel soon if we want to be sure to get enough rest for tomorrow."

Rockna says, "Agreed, so let's get going."

While they walk off, the scene changes to Alexander's mansion. He was sitting, alone, in a dark room, looking at a book of runes.

Alexander runs his hand over a page where the picture of a human with a rune etched on their body. "The Vessel…"

He looks to the next page with a human surrounded by a dark being. "The Visitor…" a smile spreads on his face. "The Visitor…"

The scene switches back to the hotel as everyone was entering their rooms.

Rockna says, "Sleep well everyone."

Batch says, "Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow." she walks into her room.

Aria says, "Yeah, see–" She is suddenly pounced into the room by Ruby. "Doggonit Ruby!"

Ruby says, "That's what you get for ditching me!" the door to their room closes as Ryoki runs in after them.

~o~O~o~

During the night as everyone is asleep it shows the cards from the six guardians glow and outside the hotel it shows the spirits of the Ancient beasts looking at the sky.

Solaria says, "Do you sense that..."

Zenki says, "That strange feeling..."

Govad says, "Yeah...something is stirring..."

Calder says, "The balance of nature...I sense a dark presence slowing awakening..."

Leo says, "I have felt this disturbance as well."

Zhaan says, "And we all know what this disturbance is." They all look to Zhaan. "HE is being summoned again. The Harbinger…Deyus…is coming."

~o~O~o~

The scene opens the next day as the others were emerging from their rooms. Mondo stretched as he grabbed a doughnut from the box room service had brought up.

Mondo says, "Well I certainly had a good rest. I'm ready for anything today!"

Batch says, "Speak for yourself. I had Meryl's chomp monster jumping on me for half the night."

Meryl says, "She was just trying to get some sleep, Batch. She needs to find a good spot to lay down and sleep."

Batch says, "But did it have to be on me?" they look as Ruby and Aria emerge from their room.

Rockna says, "Hey you two, have a good sleep?"

Ruby says, "Yes."

Aria says, "Yeah…but I would have had a better sleep had someone not pounced me out of bed at five in the morning…" She shoots a glare at Ruby.

Ruby says, "Hey, I thought you were awake."

Aria says, "So you pounce me?"

Ruby says, "It's in my nature to pounce things."

Aria says, "That's no excuse…"

Rockna says, "Well anyway, what are we going to do today? We haven't checked out the amusement park yet right?"

Gluko says, "Right!"

Eccentro says, "That sounds like it can be an all day thing."

Diamond is blushing a bit and thinks, "And all day will be the best day of my life. A chance for me and Eccentro to be alone and have fun hahaha just thinking about it is giving me goosebumps-the good kind."

Emerald says, "Yeah, let's go check it out. I wonder if its different from what Earth has."

Ruby says, "It is a little. But the basic concept is still the same give visitors a fun experience that they won't soon forget."

Ryuji says, " I wonder if they got some cool bumper carts."

Kaze says, "Heh even if they did I'd knock you right out Ryuji."

Ryuji says, "Ooh you think so Kaze? I'll bump you so hard I'll bump you into next week."

Aria says, "They do have a type of bumper car if I recall correctly. They actually hover, and it IS possible to knock someone out of the course. But if you're a bully about it they kick you out."

Ryuji has a sweatdrop. "Man...so harsh."

Aria says, "That doesn't mean you can bump Kaze out, it just means you can't go around trying to boot everyone who's on the ride out. Though I hear that sometimes hold Knock Out rounds specifically designed for clashes like the ones you're after."

Mondo "That sounds like fun." he tosses the last bit of his doughnut into his mouth. "I say we head out a.s.a.p."

Batch says, "Agreed!"

The scene switches as it shows the group heading into the amusement park. There were already a ton of people there, but that wasn't about to stop them from having fun.

It shows the group going a few rides as it shows a montage of Kaze and the guys on a roller coaster as Meryl and Vyers were in a haunted house as Meryl pretended to be scared to hold onto Vyers arm and another shows Diamond and Eccentro getting their picture taking. Another is Noah showing off his water element to some kids as he created orbs shaping them into shapes and forms.

The montage continues as it shows Mondo and Rockna riding on a Ferris Wheel, Batch, Gluko and Emerald playing some of the carnival games, Kaju and Ruby riding in a swan boat together and Aria knocking both Ryuji's and Kaze's bumper cars out of the rink. It shows them later as they all relaxed.

Mondo says, "Wow, I'm beat and there's still so much to do."

Batch says, "Well we still have half the day to do everything, so it's not like there's any rush."

Eccentro says, "Indeed, I vote we take it easy for now." everyone lets out a tired but happy sigh. Aria suddenly perks off and looks off into the sky. She stands and begins to walk off. Ruby opens one eye and then turns her head.

Ruby says, "And where do you think YOU are going? Are you going to ditch me again?"

Aria says, "I'm not ditching you…there's just…something I need to do. I'll be back as soon as I can." She runs off without another word.

Ruby says under her breath, "You'd better come back…"

Ryuji says, "That's the second time..."

Kaju says, "I wonder where Aria is going?"

KAze says, "Don't know."

Ruby says, " Psh…well I'm not letting her ruin my favorite event of the year. Come on Kaju, we can go to the Data Tunnel, I think you'll like that."

Kaju says, "Uh..."He is blushing as he follows Ruby. "Sure, Ruby."

The both of them walk off.

Rockna says, "Hey Mondo, I heard from Ruby that there's a swan boat ride here, can we go?"

Mondo says, "Sure, why not?"

Batch says, "Heh heh, who wants to challenge me in a bumper car battle?"

Ryuji says, "Heh I do."

Diamond says, "Maybe we should check out that swan boat ride his arm softly It sounds like fun." She is blushing a bit.

Eccentro says, "Alright. It could be fun."

Diamond is blushing.

Noah says, " I'm going to go look at that shrine again."

Kaze says, "What for Noah?"

Noah says, "Just going to do a little research in. I'll be back later." He soon heads off.

So the group splits off again and they go about their separate things. It shows Noah as he heads toward the shrine, it had been a little while since he left since he was traveling on foot. As he neared the shrine, Ryoki came up to him.

Noah says, "Hmm?" He looks at Ryoki. "Hey Ryoki. What are you doing here?"

Ryoki purred and rubs against Noah before walking on towards the shrine. Noah follows behind her and Ryoki leaps up onto the hill above the entrance, looking up towards the sky. Noah looks as well and smils at its beauty. Though, suddenly, Ryoki's ears lay back and her fur stands on end. Still looking up at the sky, she growls and hisses in a vile tone.

Noah says, "Huh? Hey, what's wrong Ryoki?" He looks up at the sky.

As Noah looks at the sky the clouds darken and begin to swirl as funnels in several spots. Suddenly tornados begin to touch down out of the clouds to the surface of Mon World. Fierce lightning begins to ravage the sky shooting out as wild beasts from the clouds. Passing airships begin to flee from the skies. One is hit by a lightning bolt and plummets toward Aero City. But it manages to pull up and a Wind Dragon assists it in landing.

Noah says, "This is not good. I gotta go tell the others. This is strange weather..."

Noah runs off, back towards the amusement park. There, the others had already found each other again and are now gathered in the court yard of the fair ground. A terrible wind is tearing through the area as a result from the storm.

Mondo says, "What is this? What's going on?"

Rockna says, "I don't know! But this wind is vicious!"

Batch says, "I don't think we should be here in the open!"

Ruby says, "Right! We need to get back to the hotel. The tower was built specifically to withstand this type of weather, we'll be safe there."

Rockna says, "But we're missing Noah!"

Noah says, "GUYS!" He is running to them.

Diamond says, "There he is! Noah, the weather's gone all wacky."

Noah says, " I know. I saw the changes when I was at the shrine."

Kaze says, "What gives with the weather! I thought the weather report said it was gonna be sunny?"

A lightning bolt splits the sky and in its wake rose a thunderous, roaring cawing sound. A black figure streaked the sky, breaking through the Sea of Clouds and causing them to explode in a shower of lightning. The clouds darkeneall the more and the tornados double in amount.

Ruby says, "W-what…was that thing?"

Aria says, "It was the Harbinger. The Dark Phoenix, Deyus." They look to see Aria standing with Ryoki beneath a nearby tree.

The scene changes to show the hotel. Everyone was safe inside even though the vicious storm raged outside. The power had gone out in the hotel, so the gang had to light candles and flip on flashlights in order to see.

Kaze says, "Alright...let's see if this works." He is placing his hands on a big light lamp as he uses the electricity to light it up.

Ryuji says, "Cool Kaze if we need electricity we'll ask you to shock it. Hey think you can charge my cell?"

Kaze says, "Uuhhh don't know."

Diamond says, "The Harbinger...that must be the Phoenix that hides in darkness that brings chaos and destruction upon the realm."

Meryl says, "Ooh man." He is looking at the footage she got. "That is one bad bird..."

Emerald says, "So what do we do?" She is worried.

Noah is thinking.

Aria says, "It's obvious isn't it? We follow what the legend says."

Ruby says, "We don't know what the legend says."

Rockna says, "At least, not all of it."

Mondo says, "And what we do know isn't exactly right. I mean, the stuff in your book was changed after time wasn't it Noah?"

Noah says, "Yes it over with book and opens it up But theres an old prophecy in here that hasn't been change. Take a look. THere are some rune writing faded out so its hard to tell, but according to this book this was the first original prophecy written back in the days."

The others gathered around and looked at it

Aria says, "But that book is still a victim of flawed translation, that's what the written runes underneath the text say."

Batch says, "How would you know?"

Aria says, "Because I can read those runes."

Rockna says, "How?"

Aria says, "The runes are an ancient form of Elvish script. So though my translation is not 100% perfect, I can read it rather well. And I also know all seven parts of The Legend of Thuya."

Ruby says, "So, you know all seven?" Aria nodded. "Then, why not tell us? Then maybe we can know as well." Aria sighs.

Aria says, "Very well. I'll start with part one The Legend." She clears her throat. "It guards the skies in a sea of mist, keeping calm the winds of nature. It swims in waters of Heaven's realm and leaves soothing light in its path. This creature who, though seen by few, is known by all who live below. And if he who lives above the sea, doth leave his realm of cloud then truly all who on surface dwell, would slowly be snuffed out."

Rockna says, "That's talking about Thuya, correct?" Aria nods.

Aria says, "The Rising goes like this the beast who in the heavens swims, brings forth great waves of floating water. These waves doth gather across the skies, turning the sun to dampened weather. This sign of rain is all but false as light showers scarcely fall, instead we're met with rippling light as it dances along this sea. Reflecting peace, good will and fortune to all who gaze above, as is wished by he guards this sea, the great and powerful Thuya."

Emerald says, "What's the next part of the legend?"

Aria says, "The next part is The Cataclysm "Disturb not the Phoenix that resides in the dark, the harbinger of chaos and destruction. Lest if wings of shadow should ever take flight, all the world will tremble its coming. That day in which the great Thuya will fall and the realms shall be shroud in despair, all people must cast their gaze to the gods to return the keystone to the skies. With Thuya their sword and thine gods as a shield, the holders shall rise toward the fiend. And with the Aria of Sea and the Ballad of Gale shall Thuya gain sway over nature, the dark beast shall be smote and the order returned and the gods will return to their favor."

Aria catches her breath. "The Harbinger Death rides on his wings, the entity of Dark Phoenix Deyus. The once calm sea grows violent in storm and the whole world trembles 'neath his shadow. Torrent of wind, strikes of light, leave desolation in their wake. Brought on by one who called forth his name, to bring naught but sorrow to this world. With Thuya the great Deyus will clash and will surely kill his fated foe, and as he of order leaves the sky, on his throne this darkness will swell. The Visitor this one who dare to speak of the demon has not but great hate in his heart. His will to control the most powerful foe that the lands can provide, directs his crazed course of action. This one of great mind, as well as great stature, wishes to fill his void made from greed, and thus the most drastic of actions he takes, combining darkness and hate for disaster.

By his will alone will the Harbinger come, to hurriedly answer his call. This one who but visits the darkened abyss, and is permanently tainted forever. The Vessel Great Thuya, now slain, doth fall from the skies, all hope for salvation now at end. Until one soul beating as one with the savior's catches the fallen one's eye. This vessel a host for in which he may heal, and so his soul doth dwell deep inside. The vessel now carries the essence of he who can rid the world of disaster, and to prove they are worthy, a mark will appear, to show the link they posses. This body to be used by Thuya to battle and to assist the great one in song, must be protected by those who, chosen by gods, are the only ones able to do so. For if the vessel falls then so too doth Thuya and the world shall be lost to destruction.

And finally The Calming As the great one's song reach ears of the wind and his voice is carried on breeze, nature will echo with songs of its own to assist in this one final battle. Empowered by everything on the earth down below, Thuya will drive back the darkness. And as Deyus is cast back into his realm, his influence will slowly vanish. And once more the calm that pervaded before will return to the seas that came with it. And Thuya, now healed, will exit his host, taking his mark along with him. And this protector of nature, this god of the clouds, will return to his home found among them."

Diamond says, "The gods...that must mean the Titans of Monworld."

Kaze says, "So what about this keystone thing? What's that about?"

Aria says, "The keystone is Thuya return Thuya to the skies."

Ruby says, "So then…the holders must be the ones who hold the Titans of Mon World…us."

Aria says, "Yes."

Rockna says, "And the Guardians have to guard The Vessel so that they can return Thuya to the sky correct?" Aria nods.

Ruby says, "So I guess we just need to find The Vessel and get them back up to the skies right?"

Batch says, "Yeah but, where's The Vessel?"

Aria says, "I know where they are."

Ruby says, "Oh really? Well then where-" Aria removes her hand from her shoulder, lifting the darkness she had cast over it to reveal a large blue mark in the shape of a wing that extended halfway down her back while the tip of the wing ran onto the back of her arm. The mark began to cast a slight glow.

Ryuji says, "I think that answers your question Ruby...Aria's the Vessel..."

Ruby says, "Jeez…you just had to prove Thuya existed in the most extreme form possible didn't you?"

Aria says, "Hey, you believe me now, don't you?"

Mondo says, "So…how does it feel having Thuya…uh…you know?"

Aria says, "Not much different from when I extract souls actually, except that I have Thuya's entire being inside. And, he kind of controls what I do."

Rockna says, "He controls you?" Aria nods.

Aria says, "Here…I'll let Thuya explain it himself…" She shuts her eyes and inhales deeply. The mark on her shoulder shines even brighter, casting the entire room and everyone in it under a blue hue. When Aria's eyes open again, they are a vibrant green.

Thuya is using his own voice and not Aria's. "As Aria said, I merely have influence over her body and actions, not complete control."

Mondo says, "Whoa!"

Ruby says, "So…you're Thuya?"

Thuya says, "Indeed I am."

Noah says, "A-amazing.."

Kaze says, "Woahh...so Thuya's spirit or his body is resting within Aria?"

Thuya says, "In a manner of speaking, both my spirit and body are with this host. You see, in order to heal myself after the battle with Deyus, I have to hide myself so that I will not be attacked during the rejuvenation process. To do this, I need a strong host on whose power I can use be it that my power is drained during the battle. Therefore, because I now reside within your friend, I have the ability to use her energy and power to restore my own so that I may be strong enough to finally defeat Deyus' along with the Guardians or Keepers of Mon World. However, your friend will not be able to use most of her own powers. Instead, I must lend her mine as I am using hers to heal."

Ruby says, "So, basically Aria can't fight like she normally can, she'll have to rely on your powers instead."

Thuya says, " Precisely. Unfortunately, at this moment, neither Aria nor I can do anything against Deyus. I am still too weak, therefore I cannot lend her my power to fight."

Rockna says, "Oh, so that's why you need the Guardians to protect you."

Thuya says, "Yes. For you see, because I am unable to battle now, I am at the mercy of the minions Deyus will send after me to make sure that I will not return to the skies."

Diamond says, "Don't worry Thuya we won't let Deyus or his minions get you. As guardians it is our duty to protect and defend Monworld from creeps like them."

Kaze says, "That's right! You just heal up while we kick some ancient evil's butt!"

Thuya smiles slightly and then shuts his eyes and lowers his head. The blue light fades and Aria inhales to catch her breath. She nearly falls forward and has to catch herself.

Aria says, "Jeez…I feel so weak after that…" Ruby grabs a hold of her shoulders.

Ruby says, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're okay."

Kaze says, "Alright so now that we know who the vessel and keystone is. What do we do next? Something about returning the "keystone" to some place. You mean up in the Sea of Clouds?"

Aria says, "Yes. Once Thuya's strength has returned, we will need to return to the Sea of Clouds and confront Deyus. This will not be an easy task, for the battle between Thuya and The Vessel and Deyus and The Visitor will be great. For right now, just make sure that nothing gets to me, because I am in no condition to defend myself. I'm…too weak."

Ryuji says, "And nothing will. We'll stay up all night to keep an eye out for anyone who dares tries to get close to you, Aria."

Aria smiles and then passes out into Ruby's arms. Ruby hoists her up.

Ruby says, "I guess that means I'm putting her in our room. And since you volunteered for first watch Ryuji, we'll just leave you to it." she begins towards she and Aria's room, carrying Aria.

Mondo says, "I'll stay up with ya Ryuji."

Ryuji says, "Thanks Mondo." He takes out his wooden sword and places it down in front as he sat down with legs criss-crossed "No enemy shall get past us."

Diamond looks seeing Noah heading to the door. "Where are you going Noah?"

Noah says, "To the lobby to get some snacks and some tea. We'll all be having to have our share to keep an eye out for things."

Rockna says, "Yeah, and food should help keep us awake at the appropriate time."

Mondo says, "Grab me a soda and a bag of chips will ya Noah?"

"Sure thing." Noah nods. "Anyone else need anything?"

Kaze says, "Yeah Ramen and lots of it!" He is in anime chibi form.

Noah says, "Hahaha alright." He soon exits.

Emerald says, "I got an idea on how we can keep awake. We can play a game. I know a old Earth realm game my mother taught me as a kid."

Rockna says, "That could be fun. What kind of game is it?"

Emerald says, "Well if I remember its a game that revolves around flowers. But here's the trick whatever flower you choose if you get the Red rose you must tell about what your favorite moment in your life was. The Tulip you must talk about your most embarassing moment in your life. It was a game to remember your most favorite and sometimes not favorite memories hahhaha."

Kaze says, "That's a weird game."

~o~O~o~


	4. Chapter 4

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile down in the lobby Noah was getting stuff as Alexander walks to him.

Alexander says, "Ah, Noah, just the lad I wanted to see."

Noah looks seeing ALexander. "Alexander. Did you see the change in the weather? I think the prophecy is coming true."

Alexander says, "Indeed I did see the sudden change. And now I am out to confirm with my own eyes that the prophecy has indeed come to pass. Tell me Noah, have you or any of your friends seen anyone with a mark like this? Or at least something close to it?" He opens up a book to a part with a picture of a person's back on which was etched a symbol. The symbol was identical to the one on Aria.

Noah says, "Gaspp...why do you want to know?" He starts to glare at him. "Why do you ask me that?"

Alexander says, "I already told you, to confirm the legend with my own eyes. The Legend of Thuya has always been one of my favorite legends, even as a child. To see The Vessel, the embodiment of Thuya, it would be like fulfilling a dream. And as for asking you, you are not the only one I've questioned. But I figured that, since you were interested in the legend as well, that perhaps you would be a good person to ask."

Noah says, "And what if I did told you who it was...what do you plan to do?"

Alexander says, "I need only to see the person. I also want to take a few notes on the link between The Vessel and Thuya. But I can wait to ask them things if The Vessel is incapacitated. I would very much like to see them though."

Noah says, "Well...alright."

Meanwhile up in the suite...

Ryuji is holding the tulip and hiding an embarassing blush as everyone laughed.

Kaze says, HAHAHAH! SO back in middle school everyone called ya moss head because of your fro hahaha! Oooh man!

Mondo says, "Well, I guess that's better than "bush for brains" or something." everyone laughs as Noah comes inside.

Ruby says, "Well, look who finally came back!"

Rockna says, "And you brought…Alexander with you?"

Alexander says, "I was conducting research into the Thuya legend and Noah has agreed to help me unravel one of its mysteries."

Noah nods.

Diamond says, "And what would one of those mysteries be Alexander?"

Alexander says, "The mystery of the link between The Vessel and Thuya. The legend states that Thuya resides in The Vessel. I am most curious to see how this works."

Kaze says, "What do you mean on how it works?"

Alexander says, "Are you not curious how a great beast such as Thuya is able to manifest himself in the body of someone else? To draw off that person's energy to heal himself? I wish to see if I can decipher how this is done."

Diamond is looking at him, a little suspicious.

Kaze says, "Ooh then you must mean Ari-"

Suddenly Ryuji hits Kaze on the head with his wooden sword and he falls down with an anime bump on his head.

Ryuji says, "Whoopsie my bad Kaze." He thinks "Why is this guy asking so many questions about the Vessel...what does he plan to do to see how its done..."

Alexander pulls up his book.

Alexander says, "I have compiled a list of questions that I wish to ask Thuya so as to add the answers to my research. But, I want to make sure I have indeed found The Vessel before continuing."

Ryuji says, "And why do you want to ask Thuya those questions pal? And what's this research your talking about?"

Alexander says, "I've been studying the Legend of Thuya for some time. As a matter of fact, this study has been passed down in my family for ages. This book is a compilation of the different aspects in regards to it. I wish to complete my research if I am able. To do this, I want to learn more about one of the final mysteries surrounding the legend the link between Thuya and The Vessel."

Kaze then raises his head up. "T-t-hen I guess you must be looking for my sis Aria."

Ryuji strikes Kaze again two times with his wooden sword. "IDIOT!"

Kaze says, "Ow! Ow!"

Alexander says, "Aria? Oh, you mean that young woman who was with you earlier? The one dressed in black? Well, if she bears the symbol, then I guess so."

Ryuji says, "Kaze...you have a big mouth."

Kaze has a sweatdrop.

Noah says, "Listen Mr. Alexander, I'm sorry about Ryuji and the others were keeping our guard to protect Aria from the minions of Deyus and Deyus himself so were on high alert."

Diamond says,"That's right."

Alexander says, "Ah, I see. I completely understand. If I could simply confirm that your Aria is the Vessel, then I will leave you to get back to your guard duties and return to question her at a later time."

Noah says, "Thank you very much. We really appreciate it."

Kaze says, "Hey sis! Alexander wants to talk to ya about something!"

Ryuji glares at Alexander. "I'm keeping my eye on you pal. No funny stuff got it?"

Emerald says, "Wow Ryuji is really defensive of Aria huh?"

Kaju says, "Yeah he's determine dto protect her like he's a knight."

Batch says, "I think he still likes her…"

Alexander says, "You have my word." with a nod from Kaze they head back towards Ruby and Aria's room. Ruby opens the door, revealing the dark room in which Aria was asleep on a bed. The mark on her shoulder, though mostly hidden beneath her, made the room glow, and the mark pulsated like a heartbeat. Alexander walks slowly over to Aria, opening his book to the page about The Vessel. He ran his fingers over the page. "Yes…yes, this is it. The Mark of Thuya to prove that she is his host. Amazing…" he goes to reach for her when suddenly Aria's eyes snap open as she jumps up and blasts him away from her with a beam of blue light. Alexander shields himself with his arms and slides back along the floor still on his feet.

Aria in both her own and Thuya's voice says, "Leave this place immediately VISITOR! Crawl back to that demon you call master!"

Ruby says, "Visitor?"

Mondo says, "You mean like THE Visitor?" Alexander smiles and throws his hand towards the group. Immediately a barrier forms, separating him and Aria from the others.

Alexander says, "I must give you all credit for questioning me so thoroughly, but you are still too trusting."

Rockna says, "You gave your word you wouldn't do anything!"

Alexander says, "Actions speak louder than words my dear, and I have more pressing things to attend to than you." He turns to Aria. "And just how long can you hold that offensive stance? That last attack alone probably took most of your strength to summon. I'm sure you won't be standing for much longer." A large fireball bursts on the barrier. Ruby has gone into level 4 form.

Ruby says, "I won't let you kill her!"

Alexander says, "Kill her? Why on earth would I kill her? Oh yes, for that is the duty of The Visitor to protect Deyus' reign. Well, unlike The Visitors of old I have quite a different plan in mind for Thuya and Deyus. Being that Deyus listens to me, I consider him my possession. And now, he pulls out a large black ring Thuya will become mine as well." he throws the ring at Aria, who dodges out of the way. The ring flies back towards her. She goes to get out of the way but falters in her step and is ensnared. The ring begins to pulsate black and the blue glow from Thuya's mark begins to fade. When the mark no longer emits any light, Aria collapses. Alexander walks over to her and takes her in his arms. "And now that I have what I want, I'll be leaving."

Ryuji says, "WHY YOU SON OF A-!" He soon charges with his wooden sword. " You're a dead man!"

Kaze says, "A DOUBLE-dead man!" He is charging as he transformed into his level 4 form with his weapon.

Alexander is smiling. "I admire your enthusiasm, but I am not impressed." He looks toward the window wall and it shatters, the glass falling into the room and sprinkling the balcony. He walks toward the opening casually and then disappears in a shroud of dark mist. Alexander now gone, his barrier drops and the others run to the broken wall.

Kaze says, "Errr!"

Noah is stunned and surprised as his eyes were widen and thinks "What have I done...?...This is all my fault.."

Ryuji says, "ERR!" He slams his hand on the wall. "Darnit! Darnit it all! Now what do we do!"

Kaze says, "Go after him of course! We gotta save Thuya!"

Ryuji looks at Noah and walks to him and grabs his shirt collar. "This is all your fault!"

Emerald says, "Ryuji stop it. Noah didn't know."

Noah says, "Still...it is my fault. If I knew he was the visitor then I wouldn't of let this happen..."

Ruby says, "But you didn't know. None of us did." she steps on the glass, crushing it beneath her feet. The wind blew through her cloak. "I'm going to go get my friend back." she turns to the others. "Who's coming with me?"

Diamond says, " I am, Ruby."

Kaze says, "Count me in. Nobody kidnaps my sister and gets away with it."

Noah says, " I'm coming too."

Emerald nods. "Me as well."

Ryuji says, "I'm coming with you too. That jerk is gonna get whats coming to him when we get him..."

Mondo and Rockna say, "So are we." Batch flashes a thumbs up, Gluko smiles and Eccentro pulls out a monster card.

Vyer nods.

Meryl has her thumbs up.

Kaju says, "I'm in too."

Diamond says, "Besides were the ones who are responsible for keeping Thuya safe right? So as the "Chosen ones" were not gonna let Deyus, his minions, or Alexander bring this world to ruins. We'll save Aria and Thuya and restore balance to the world."

They all cheer in agreement

Ruby jumps into the air.

Ruby says, "Then let's get going!"

From ground level you could see as they took off in level 4 Guardian forms into the blackened sky accompanied by two dragons that had been summoned to carry those without wings.

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile Alexander now stood in his ship The Titan. He looked on as Aria lay unconscious in a blue orb of energy. She slowly blinked awake.

Alexander says, "Ah, so The Vessel has finally decided to rise."

Aria says, "Curse you! I knew there was something wrong with you from the moment I sensed your presence!"

Alexander says, "Yes you did, and I must say that I am very impressed. But, that's what led me to believe that you were to become The Vessel." Aria pounded on the orb, but couldn't do anything to break it. "It must pain you to know that you are so weak now because your power now belongs to Thuya. I'm sure that if you were your normal self, that you'd be out of there within seconds. Even still, once Thuya gains back his power and can entrust them to you, that it will be hard to contain you. But, I've already prepared for that." He laughs and then begins to walk away. "I hope you enjoy being a part of my collection." Aria pounds on the orb, defeated. Meanwhile the others were off to Alexander's mansion, hoping that perhaps that was where he was.

Ryuji says, "That jerk! I knew there was something off with him The first thing you know the guy is inviting you to his fancy mansion to show off his Airship and the next he kidnaps Aria and Thuya!"

Kaju says, "Still...I can't believe how he deceived us..."

Noah says, "Yeah..." He lowers his head.

Ruby says, "Get over it! As Aria would say getting angry over it will only cloud our vision. If we want to win then we need to stay focused. I'm not losing my best friend over one slip up."

Vyers says, "Ruby is right. We have to think positive and keep our minds focus on our goal TO free Miss Aria and Thuya and defeat that fiend."

Everyone agrees and they fly on. The group touches down at the mansion where they see a guard on his patrol. Ruby runs over to him and grabs his shirt collar.

Ruby says, "Alright bud, you'd better tell me where Alexander is or I'll shoot a fireball through your stomach!"

The man's face pales and he begins to stammer.

The guard says, "A-Alexander is not h-here."

Ruby says, "Then where is he?"

The guard says, "He t-took the T-titan some t-time ago." Ruby released him and let him fall to the ground.

Batch says, "Jeez, weren't you the one who told us to keep our cool?"

Ruby says, "I am keeping my cool, I'm just not willing to waste time in looking for answers."

Kaze says, "Okay, so he took off in his ship. So we follow after him."

Kaju says, "But how? He could be anywhere up in the sky."

Rockna says, "Maybe there's some sort of tracking device in the hanger?"

Diamond says, "Let's go check it out."

Soon the scene shows them head off to the hanger and they look around

They walk into the back where the Titan was supposed to be.

Eccentro says, "This is where it was, right?"

Batch says, "Thus the huge empty space."

Eccentro makes a face, annoyed.

Ruby says, "You'd think there'd be some sort of equipment for that thing."

Mondo says, "I'm sure there is, but where?"

Noah spots something nearby the wall.

Noah says, "Over there." He points

They walk over and looks at it

Kaze says, "What is it?"

Kaju says, "It looks like some kind of panel of some at it closely I remember back on Earth from one of the doors at the castle there was something like this. I remember I saw it one day and tried to figure out what it was by pressing the buttons, but it kept saying "Access Denied". It must require some kind of password to open it."

Ruby says, "Why not try some of the obvious things if we need a password? Like visitor, or THE visitor, or maybe Deyus. Something like that."

Mondo "It's worth a shot."

Kaju nods and begins to type in a couple passwords. After a minute, the lock opens.

Batch says, "Alright!"

Rockna says, "You got it Kaju!"

Kaju begins messing with the panel.

Kaju stops and looks." I did?" He looks seeing the lock is open as he opens it. "Hahha I guess I did. Wow I guess all those times messing with the panel back at the castle sure paid off though I didn't know the password to Prince's Secret treasures was Dia-"

Suddenly Bam! Kaju has a huge anime bump on his head as Eccentro gave him it.

Kaju is twitching a bit. "I-I swear I didn't know I just gave it a guess and it opened, but I swear I didn't touch a thing..."

Ruby says, "Is that really important now? Shouldn't we be looking for the location of the Titan?"

Kaze says, "He only used it as an example, but come on."

Soon they walk inside and look around seeing many technical machines around even a screen showing a dot moving that looked like the Titan.

Ryuji says, "Woahh check out this room. Its more spacey and more command center than any place I've seen."

Meryl says, "Wicked..."

Mondo says, "What's that blinking dot?"

Rockna says, "The Titan?"

Batch says, "Looks like it."

Gluko says, "But where is it? That dot is too small to be the Titan."

Batch has a sweatdrop. "Gluko…"

Ruby says, "How the heck do you read this map?"

Kaju says, "Wait a second Gluko maybe right." He looks at the controls and then messes around and soon gets a zoom on it showing the Titan. The Titan is somewhere in the Sea of Clouds and heading deeper in it.

Ryuji says, "Perhaps to the dark part as to where that Deyus is. I say we take flight, bust into his Airship, save Aria and Thuya and then kick him and that Deyus's butt."

Ruby says, "We'll have to hope that Thuya is strong enough to fight. Remember what the legend said Thuya's gotta sing some sort of song in order to summon the necessary power to defeat Deyus."

Noah says, "The SONG of Life..."

Diamond says, "The song of Life?"

Noah nods." It was in the book I was reading in the library.

_Thuya shall rise to quell this monster_

_If it is to fail_

_Thus the world turns to the Ancient ones._

_With the song of Life_

_Tame the Beast of the Sky..._"

Kaze says, "You think by tame it means taming Deyus by defeating it?"

Rockna says, "I think it means to tame Thuya and then use its powers against Deyus."

Batch says, "So…Thuya is the key?"

Ruby says, "But right now, Thuya is under no one's control. Not even Aria's even though he resides inside of her. He's too weak. We have to make him stronger."

Kaze says, " Oooh? So how do we make him stronger?"

Diamond says, "Maybe if we pool our elemental powers together and give him that to help him get stronger."

Noah says, "Hmm that could work."

Ruby says, "I say it's worth a shot. But let's break into the Titan first and give that Alexander a piece of our minds."

Diamond says, "Right! Let's get going!"

~o~O~o~


	5. Chapter 5

~o~O~o~

Soon the scene changes to the skies as it shows the group going after the Titan.

Ruby thinks, "Hold on Aria, we're coming…"

The scene switches to inside the Titan, where Alexander was looking out from the bridge window into the dark, lightning ridden sky. Aria is still trapped inside the orb, attempting to get free. She throws multiple punches with both her normal and Shadow Hand fists, kicked at the walls, and sends blast after blast of what she can muster of Thuya's energy at that which surrounded her. Eventually she stumbles back and fell to the ground, exhausted.

Alexander says, "You should know better than that. You're still too weak from Thuya's injuries and can't do anything."

Aria says, "Watch me!" she got back to her feet to begin again.

Alexander says, "Do what you want, you're just wasting your time." Aria stopped and looked at him before sitting back down on the ground.

Aria thinks says, "He's right, I can't do anything now…"

Thuya in her head says, "But soon we will."

Aria thinks "But…how much longer?"

Thuya in her head says, "Not long child, not long." meanwhile the others were attempting to avoid the lightning and being blown away by the rough weather in order to pinpoint the Titan's location.

Noah says, This lightning doesn't know when to quit!

Kaze says, I got an idea! I'll deal with the lightning and the wind.

Meryl says, How ya gonna do that?

Kaze takes out a card. "I'll deal with the lightning while Govad handles the wind! Come out GOVAD! Time for you to turn this storm around!"

Soon as he tosses the card up Govad appears as Kaze flew up on him and took out his weapon as the lightning flashes and the wind blows.

Kaze says, "Alright Govad! Wind storm the wind to the other direction! I'll deal with the lightning!"

Govad says, "Got it!" He soon raises his wings and flaps them sending powerful wind waves charging at the blowing wind sending it back.

As lightning struck Kaze uses his weapon to draw the lightning to him and then send it up to the air.

Ryuji says, "Alright Kaze! That's using your noggin!"

Noah says, "For once..."

Mondo and Rockna have merged with Ryuji's Vulcan Dragon and are looking around.

Mondo says, "Well that definitely makes things easier to see."

Rockna says, "But the Titan ship is nowhere in sight."

Mondo says, "It's got to be somewhere! We just have to keep looking."

The group flies on and then after a moment Gluko speaks up. "Wow, that little ship looks pretty."

Batch hears her and turns around on the dragon's back. She follows Gluko's gaze to where she was looking and there spots the Titan.

Batch says, "That's not a little ship! That's the Titan!"

Ryuji whistles. "No wonder he calls it the Titan."

Govad says, "Heh using a title as that its unworthy for him. Lets show him what True Titans do."

Diamond says, "Right. But we got to be careful Alexander must have some traps around so we'll need to be cautious."

Noah nods. "True, he isn't a man to let anyone enter his ship."

Ruby says, "Then I suggest we break into the ship by whatever means necessary and then break Aria out. With a ship that size not every single spot will be guarded. And besides, I should be able to make an opening since the ship is made of metal."

Kaze says, "Then be our guest Ruby. Tear it a new one as they say."

Ruby nods. "And then the group heads in the direction of the ship. By chance they managed to approach it from the side that Alexander hadn't been peering towards. Ruby put her hands on the ships side and divided it, making an entry way.

Ruby says, "There."

Rockna says, "That's great Ruby!"

Ryuji says, Alright were in. Now to find that jerk, save Aria and give him a beating he won't forget.

Ruby says, "I concur. Let's go!"

The gang ducks inside and ventures deeper into the ship. Back on the bridge, Aria's ears perk.

Aria thinks "They've finally come. Well, it's about time."

Thuya says, "With their help we should be able to regenerate properly and break free of this prison."

Aria thinks "But will it be enough to take out Deyus?"

Thuya says, "We shall see." Aria glanced over toward Alexander, who was now writing in the book he had shown the others earlier.

Alexander says, "Tell me Thuya…how is it exactly that you are able to reside within a being?"

Thuya through Aria says, "You do not deserve to know."

Alexander says, "Oh? Well, it does not matter. I am curious though. I wonder if Deyus can do the same as you pass on his spirit and power into a host."

Thuya says, "I know what you are thinking. Believe me when I say it cannot be done. Deyus' spirit lacks the ability and control to do so."

Alexander says, "Well, there goes Plan A."

Thuya says, "You wished to become Deyus' host?"

Alexander says, "And why not? The ultimate prize and power would be mine if I could host Deyus within me." Thuya/Aria shook their head.

Thuya says, "You are a fool."

Meanwhile the others had finally made it to the bridge. They saw Aria, trapped, and Alexander at his control panel.

Kaze whispers, There's sis! And she's trapped in that orb thing.

Ryuji whispers, "Alright let's bust her out and bust that dude!"

Diamond whispers "Hold on, Ryuji. We can't just jump in quick. Alexander might have something up his sleeve."

Noah whispers "She's right we need to come up with a strategy if we want to save Aria and Thuya."

Rockna says, "That's why we have you Noah."

Mondo says, "Yeah, you're the one who comes up with the plans when Aria's not around."

Ruby says, "And you're the only one we got right now."

Noah nods. "That's right and I got just the plan, but you guys have to trust me."

They look at him.

Noah says, "I'll keep Alexander distracted while you guys find a way to free Aria."

Kaju says, "Be careful, Noah."

Noah nods and soon heads out into the open as Alexander soon sees him.

A sly smile spreads on Alexander's face.

Alexander says, "Well, well, if it isn't he who I deceived. What could possibly bring you here?"

Noah says," I came here to rescue my friend. How can you do this Alexander? I idolized you as my hero...all your stories, your explorations...but now I see what you really are nothing, but a collector who will do anything to get even the most powerful of beasts for your collection. I mean artifacts are a good collection, but not living things."

As Noah was talking to Alexander, Diamond and the others sneak off to the orb Aria is trapped in.

Alexander says, "Heh, but Noah, you do now understand living things are the most fun to collect. They give the greatest challenge."

While Alexander was distracted, the others got to the orb.

Ruby whispering "Aria!" she runs up to the orb's side and puts her hands on it.

Aria whispering "Ruby!" She jumps to the side Ruby approaches from and put her hands on the places Ruby's are.

Ruby says, "How do we get you out?" Aria shook her head.

Aria says, "I don't know. I think I can break it from the inside, but I'm too weak right now. Do you think you guys could give me a boost?"

Diamond says," Sure. Alright guys, lets give Aria a power boost."

Kaze says, "One power boost coming up sis."

They nod. Soon Diamond, Kaze and Emerald place their hands on the orb and concentrate all their power into the orb and into Aria.

Aria closes her eyes and holds her hands in the air out towards them. A blue glowing orb of light forms there and streams of energy flow from the contact that the others were putting on the orb that contained her and Thuya to the small glowing light she now held.

After several seconds, Aria clasps her hands together as though in prayer and the light swarms in her palms for a few moments before diminishing and vanishing. Aria's eyes opened slowly, her eyes now a light blue to match the marking on her shoulder, which was now beginning to glow again. Aria backed up to the middle of her prison and a blue aura surrounded her. Wings that looked like that of Lugia's slowly rose from the aura, and as they burst out to full extension, the orb burst around her like glass.

Alexander looks towards the others as he hears the orb shatter. He sees the aura around Aria take the form of Thuya a beast that was streamline like Lugia, but was thinner with longer legs. Its tail was also much longer and its face was more like that of a dragon than a bird. Aria turned towards Alexander.

Aria/Thuya says, "I think there are several people who have a few choice words for you…Sir Alexander the III." Ryuji cracks his knuckles, Kaze pulls up a shuriken and Ruby forms a fire ball in her hand.

Ryuji says, You're a dead man pal...

Kaze says, "Nobody captures my sister and keeps her in your sick collection...you sicko..."

Ryuji says, "I'm gonna soooo enjoy this. So which part of your body do you want us to break first? The arms? The legs? Or perhaps give that face of yours a make-over you ugly slug..."

Ruby says, "Or how about we just give your whole body a "hot" new look?" her fire flared as she said the word "hot". Alexander shakes his head slowly.

Alexander "You fools don't understand. It's already too late. Now that Thuya's powers have been rekindled, the final battle will begin." suddenly the entire airship shakes and tips, buffeted by a great force.

Rockna says, "W-what's going on?"

Mondo says, "What could cause a ship this size to act this way?"

Thuya/Aria says, "Is it not obvious? It is as The Visitor said Deyus had come for the final battle."

Emerald says, "The final battle?"

Noah says, "Well this is one battle were not gonna let Deyus win..."

Alexander laughs as he backs up towards the bridge window.

Alexander says, "We shall see…"

The glass of the entire wall shatters and Alexander is swept out. The wind rages within the confines of the ship.

Aria/Thuya says, "We must leave this ship, for it will not stay aloft much longer!"

Ruby says, "No arguments there!"

The scene changes as they all exit the ship via the broken wall. They find themselves in the very heart of a most vicious storm. Lightning zapped all around, winds ripped at their flesh and the darkness in the atmosphere was suffocating. A monstrously large shadowed black being swept over the area, its wings shedding darkness as it flew. The colossal black raven-esque phoenix cawed as it flew through the dreaded atmosphere, its four red eyes glistening.

Kaze says, "Isss that...Deyus..."

Emerald says, "Ohh my.." She is a little scared.

Ryuji says, "It's like raven-like than a phoenix, but raven phoenix-like."

Then they hear a familiar laugh and soon they saw with the dark phoenix was Alexander.

Alexander/Deyus says, "So how does it feel knowing that you were wrong Thuya? It seems as though The Visitor and the great Deyus CAN be as one!"

Aria/Thuya says, "FOOL! You do not understand the link you have forged! You think you are in control of the power of Deyus? You are at his mercy now, and your soul will be swallowed up when he no longer desires your presence!"

Alexander/Deyus says, "We shall see who's soul is swallowed! I now command the atmosphere and the sea that it contains. You can do NOTHING!" the clouds had begun to encircle the group as he spoke and as he finished they shot towards the group like spears. The aura of Thuya that surrounded Aria and kept her aloft shimmered like a sun and deflected the clouds away.

Aria/Thuya says, "We shall see who can do nothing!"

Diamond says, "Alright guys time to help Thuya and Aria out! Time to bring out the big guns!"

Kaze says, "The big guns?" He looks at her

Diamond says, "Our Titan Beasts of course."

Kaze says, "Ohh uahhaa right."

All calls, "GO forth! Solaria/Govad/Calder/Zenki/Leo!"

Soon as their cards glowed it shows the Titans appear before the group.

A ray of light shot forth from Aria and Zhaan ran out with the others.

Zhaan says, "Come now, with me, to Thuya's aid." the others nod and then they become a glowing auras, racing towards Aria. Their aura's encircle her and then connect, exploding with light. As the light cleared, Aria was no longer there, but Thuya in his majesty. His skin was an icy blue and the feathers of his wings as well as the ones that ran down his neck near his head were a brilliant purple. Although he looked rather intimidating, his face was kind.

Thuya/Aria says, "And now, I call out to all living beings in, on and above the earth! Hear my song and resonate with it, echoing back with all of your strength!"

Thuya opens his mouth and a beautiful call coes forth. Its call matches Lugia's, only it was more so harmonic. Aria's voice can also be heard sing through Thuya, and the two sing forth in harmony. The earth itself and its denizens below look to the sky, hearing the call. People begin to bow their heads and clasp their hands in a prayer like manner as they open their mouths and sing forth the melody. Thousands of voices filled the air and Thuya grows more powerful with each one. His body begins to shimmer as though he were made of crystal. As Thuya continues to call out the melody, Aria's voice shifts into the words of ancient elvish, singing a song that no one but her seems to know. As this happens, Alexander/Deyus realizes what is happening.

Alexander/Deyus says, "We cannot allow this to happen! We must silence them, quickly!" Deyus dove at Thuya. But just as he nears the impact, a glistening shield protects him and throws Deyus back. In front of Thuya hover the Guardians, using their Guardian items to put a barrier between Deyus and the rest of them.

Ruby says, "You're not getting through! Not on our watch!"

Kaze says, "Thats right! Were putting forth 100% and beyond to make sure you don't get through!"

Noah says, "Thats right! We'll keep standing strong until the song is complete you FRAUD!"

Alexander/Deyus says, "FRAUD? I am no FRAUD!"

Ruby says, "But you are as GOOD as GONE!" In front of Thuya's opened mouth a pulsating orb of a shining blue sun formed. It continued to grow in size until it was three quarters of Thuya's body height in diameter. Thuya reared back his head.

Thuya/Aria says, "ANCIENT POWER OF NATURE! SHINE LIKE THE SUN!" Thuya fires off the orb along with a beam that follows, it that looked like Lugia's Aero Blast. With amazing speed the orb races at Deyus, who attempts to flee. But he is struck by both orb and beam. His body is torn asunder and with a devastating cry from both Deyus and Alexander, the great phoenix's body disperses into shadow.

A single shimmering crystal falls from the place where Deyus had been and disappeared unto the earth below. Thuya rears back his head and sung triumphantly. His voice and Aria's mixes again into a beautiful melody that causes the clouds to glisten and calm, becoming once more the radiant spectacle that those below know best.

"It is…done." Thuya's body began to shimmer a radiant blue, and his form dispersed into water droplets of light. In his stead was Aria, returned to her normal self. She was unconscious, thus Ruby flew to her and caught her before she fell. She noticed that a small blue dragon creature now slept on Aria's chest, nestled securely under her hand.

The scene changes back to the hotel. The Guardian's waited patiently out in the main room for Aria to wake up. As time slipped on, eventually the door knob to the room Ruby and Aria shared turned. Aria, still a bit weak, walked out, the little blue dragon creature atop her head. She smiled and waved a friendly gesture.

Kaze says, "Sooo whats with the blue dragon? Is that...Thuya?" He is looking at it.

Emerald says, "Oooh it's so cute!"

Blossom walks over and looks at the little blue dragon with a smile on her face. "Rooarr?"

Aria says, "Yeah, it's Thuya."

Ruby says, "Why is he…so…small?"

Thuya says, "After being inside a host, it is necessary that I be reborn and begin life anew. If I were not reborn, I would either have to remain inside of the host's body or destroy the host to escape."

Ruby says, "Oh…" she directs her gaze from Thuya to Aria and smirks. "Guess that makes you a mommy now." Aria's ears perk up and she blushes.

Aria says, "T-that's not what he…it's not…" Ruby laughs.

Ruby says, "Flustered much Aria?" she grits her teeth and blushes more.

Blossom Rooar..rooar..To Thuya as if talking to him with a smile on her face and tail wagging

Thuya says, "Erm…you want to… play?"

Blossom says, "Rooar!" She nods.

They laugh a bit.

"Pero Perr...perr.." Jumping up and down agreeing with Blossom with Mia and Impy and Chomp by his side.

Thuya has a sweatdrop. "But…I haven't " played" in over 300 years…" Aria reaches up and removes Thuya from her head.

Aria says, "It isn't hard. Just chase them around." She put him on the ground.

Thuya says, "Uh…" Blossom and the others dart off in random directions. Thuya takes off after them as Ryoki walks up and sits by Aria's side. Ryoki could no longer take part in such events being that she was so much bigger than they all were now. But Ryoki had also matured into an adult Cabbit, so she was okay with it. Aria stroked Ryoki as Thuya attempted to capture the others.

Ruby says, "So how's it feel to have a son Aria?"

Aria says, "Ruby, I will knock you senseless if you keep that up." Ruby laughs to herself.

Diamond says, "Well at least Blossom sees Thuya as her little brother. Hahaha I remember how small Blossom was when I first met abit She was oh so cute and still is."

Ryuji says, " Yeah and I remember how much she loved sweets and strawberries."

Diamond says, "Yep though I do keep her teeth clean, but I had to keep buying new tooth brushes when she learned to breath fire."

Aria looking out the window. "Well, the week of the Sea in the Sky is halfway over…"

Ruby says, "And you STILL haven't hung out with me…" Aria turns to her.

Aria says, "We can hang out for the rest of the week. I don't plan on getting into another epic battle for a while."

Ruby says, "Good."

Aria says, "But I'm taking Thuya along. He'll be with me until it is time for him to leave."

Kaze says, "Still I'm glad all that is over...I'm gonna go get some sleep. And when I wake up get something to eat." He walks off to his bed.

Ryuji says, "I know...saving the world takes a lot of you man."

Aria says, "Ryuji, you didn't even do anything."

Ryuji says, "HH-HU? What do you mean!Anime vein I mean I totally almost whooped that guy back there when he got away kidnapping Aria and besides-Then hmphs I'm just saying today was a pretty rough day. The world is saved and everything is back to normal can we leave it like that?"

In the other guest room Noah tosses a book of Alexander's documents on the bed and looks at it and soon the scene switches to the evening as fireworks went off and on the balcony of the hotel it shows a big table full of different food as everyone is having a good time watching the fireworks.

~o~O~o~

In the next scene it shows a montage of the days that followed. Aria and Ruby hung out as they planned they visited the amusement park, ran around the waterfalls of Aero City, and did whatever else they felt like doing. Mondo and Rockna rode bikes together, sailed remote controlled boats in lake and other things. The couples hung out with each other and sometimes the group would hang out as a whole. But at the end of the week, the group had gathered for a campout in the woods. Ruby was sticking marshmallows on her claws and then lighting them ablaze before eating them. Aria was making Ruby give her some marshmallows for s'mores, to which she was sharing them with Thuya who sat on her lap.

Ryuji says, "Hahaha you know this brings back memories of when we went camping."

Kaze says, "Huh? Camping?"

Diamond says, Thats right Kaze you, Ruby and Noah weren't with us when we went camping back when our group was small.

Kaze says, "Oooh so this is camping Putting up tents, catching fish in the river and making a bonfire and making smores?"

Emerald nods.

Ryuji says, "Not only that, but also telling ghost stories too. Heh you know I still remember that eventful camping trip. You can say it was an eventful one to remember."

Noah says, "What do you mean, eventful?"

Ryuji says, "Wellll you see I'll tell ya something, Kaze."

Diamond says, "Oooh was it when I told Aria that your middle name was Ru Ru or the Castillo event where Eccentro was mistaken for Castillo's rival and I got kidnapped and a sword battle took place?"

Everyone laughs.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA! RRURU? What kind of name is Ru-Ru! " Kaze has anime tears of laughter bursting out. "I never heard that before."

"ERRRRRR!" Ryuji has an anime vein. "And if you must know that name came from back when I was a kid I went to the zoo with my parents and I loved the Kangaroo exhibit! I loved Kangaroos alrigh! Their known to be the boxing-type of animals that punch back and I got the name Ru Ru from when I hopped like a kangaroo and punched which my mom nicknamed me Ru Ru."

Diamond is holding back laughter and then bursts out laughing more.

Thuya says, "Well, I must say that I have indeed enjoyed the week with you. But, as the event draws to a close, I must be leaving along with it."

He flies up out of Aria's lap. "I thank you, Aria, for allowing me to reside within your being whilst I was in recovery."

Aria says, "You're welcome. But, I do want to know one thing why did you choose me to be The Vessel?"

Thuya says, "The answer is simple I needed someone who would believe so that I could not only reside within them, but also establish the link needed to recover and share energy. You had a very powerful and true belief, which made our empowered our link. Not only that, but I needed a voice to assist my own upon summoning the Aria of Seas and the Ballad of Gale. And your voice not only assisted in the song, but you spoke the old elvish most fluently."

Aria says, "I'm not called the Wandering Song for nothing."

Thuya says, "Indeed." He flew up above the trees. " Perhaps next year we shall meet again."

Ruby says, "We're holding you to that!"

Thuya gives a nod and then flies away, back up into the clouded sea.

Aria says, "The Calming will begin soon."

They look up at the sky as Thuya leaves.

Meryl says, "You think we'll se Thuya again?"

Diamond says, "Of course we will, Meryl."

Ryuji has an anime vein. "HEY THUYA! You better not tell anyone about the nickname I have, got it! Or next year me and you are gonna rumble mono-monster to mono-monster."

They have a sweatdrop.

Kaze says, "I'll never forget the name Ruru...ehehheeh." He is holding back a laugh.

As they continued to look up into the sky, the clouds began to withdraw and disappear as sparkling mist, revealing the clear night sky and full moon that hid behind it.

Ruby says, "Ahhh…truly the best event of the year."

Aria says, "As well as the one with the best memories." She and Ruby look at each other with a smile. The scene fades out from a freeze frame of the group as they peer up into the night sky.

~o~O~o~


End file.
